band_blundersfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween
Halloween is a short film released on October 31, 2018 by Band Blunders. It is the first film appearances for Hunter, Mia, Michael Myers, and Rebekah's twin sister Raquelle (formerly spelled Raquel). The trailer was released on October 22, 2018. So far, this is the best-rated and best-received short film ever made on Band Blunders. A blooper reel was released on February 13, 2019. A sequel, Halloween II, is currently in development. Filming is planned for October 2019. Plot The setting is Halloween in Haddonfield, Illinois. Michael Myers is watching Raina, who is doing homework. Eventually, he disappears as Raina gets a call from Hunter, asking if she wants to scare trick-or-treaters with him tonight. She agrees and leaves for school. While skipping down the road, Michael watches her. Later at school, Raina is in study hall on her phone when she spots Michael watching her from behind a tree. She looks confused and looks away as Hunter approaches her. She looks back at the tree and Michael is gone. Hunter and Raina have a conversation about how they're meeting up at night to scare trick-or-treaters, and then they go to their next class. After school, they're walking home, and when Raina stops at her house, Michael is watching her, but Raina doesn't see him. She sees Michael again near her house, and asks him what he's doing, but he just walks away. Later, Mia gives Raina a file from the police station from her father, the sheriff. After she leaves, Raina opens the file. There is a paper about her threatening to sue the school over the loss of her wooden rain boot, and a page on Michael Myers. The page on Michael says that his doctors fear Michael is trying to kill any remaining members of his family, confusing Raina. Raina shows the page on Michael to Hunter and Raquelle. Raquelle thinks it's a Halloween prank, but Hunter thinks Raina might be adopted and actually related to Michael somehow. Later, Raina organizes a meet up with Raquelle, Hunter, Mia, and Rebekah to stay alive. She tells them about her problem, and tells the group that they should stay together and help each other survive. While talking, Raquelle sees Michael watching them out a window. She leaves, saying she'll be right back. Outside, she grabs a baseball bat and goes around the corner to the door where Michael was, but he's gone. Mia leaves the group to check on Raquelle while Rebekah goes inside the house to get snacks. Mia finds Raquelle, but they are soon attacked by Michael. Michael slits Mia's throat and attacks Raquelle, slicing her arm. He then proceeds to stab her to death and leave. Meanwhile, in the garage, Raina and Hunter are doing a secret handshake when Rebekah walks in, saying she couldn't find any snacks. She asks where Mia and Raquelle are, but Raina and Hunter don't know. Hunter volunteers to look for them, and Raina asks him to keep a watch out for her twin sister Regina, who had detention for pulling a prank. Hunter goes outside, where he runs into Regina. He tells Regina what's going on, and they split up to look for Michael. Hunter sees him, but he disappears. Regina finds Hunter looking for him, but they are soon attacked by Michael. Michael grabs Hunter as Regina runs. Raina and Rebekah hear them scream from inside the garage and Rebekah goes to close the door, much to Raina's dismay, who is worried about Regina. Outside, Hunter escapes Michael as Regina trips on a wheelbarrow. Hunter hides behind a bush, and Regina tries to get in through the garage door, but it closes. Michael stabs her in the gut and then the chest, killing her. Raina and Rebekah leave the garage through the side door and find Regina's blood, but no body. Raina and Rebekah then leave to look for Hunter. Hunter leaves from behind the bush and goes to open the shed, but Michael bursts out. The two fight for awhile, but Michael eventually ends up stabbing Hunter, pinning him to the wall and killing him. Raina and Rebekah hear the commotion, but don't find Hunter's body. Michael then attacks them, knocking Rebekah out. He chases Raina and slashes her arm, causing her to fall down a hill. Rebekah wakes up and hides in the garage through the side door. Raina runs towards it and tries to get in as Michael approaches. She eventually gets in before Michael can get her. Michael breaks into the garage moments later. Rebekah tries calling the police, but Michael chases her away from the phone. Raina grabs a hunting rifle and shoots Michael in the shoulder. She then runs out of the garage. Michael follows soon afterwards. Raina shoots him thrice more, seemingly killing him. However, he reanimates moments later and chases her again. Raina knocks the knife out of his hand with the rifle and shoots him five more times, causing him to fall down the hill. In the garage, Rebekah calls the police. After her call, she leaves the garage and meets up with Raina. Raina shows Rebekah that Michael is gone. Rebekah tells Raina that Michael isn't gonna stop coming after her. In a post-credits scene, Michael is seen opening the shed door, where the bodies of Hunter, Raquelle, Mia, and Regina are laying. He then closes the door, throws Hunter's fedora, and walks away. CAST Raina Foran as Raina Rebekah Ehrhart as Rebekah Hunter Roark as Hunter Mia Goldberg as Mia Rebekah Ehrhart as Raquelle Raina Foran as Regina Sir Alfred as Himself (uncredited) Liam Ulrich as Michael Myers (credited as Michael Myers/The Shape) External Links Watch Halloween Category:Movies